Desire
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: Something is missing. Sasuke realizes this one day, out of the blue. Can the desire he feels for a certain red headed Kazekage be the answer? GaaSasu. Smutty


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**If:** Umm... this is kind of pointless smut... I had to see if I could do it...

GaaSasu

**Warning:** Smut (aka boy smex)

* * *

It was years since he had returned. Years had passed, and many things had changed. He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten away with his life, but somehow he had, he was sure that Naruto had something to do with it. Naruto… the blonde would be Hokage soon; his dream was on the brink of being fulfilled. Sasuke was actually happy for the blonde idiot. Naruto had saved him and had brought him out of the darkness that had surrounded his heart. And while Sasuke was grateful to be out of the frame of mind his brother had put him in… he couldn't help but feel that his life was missing something. Sasuke wasn't sure what he was missing, but there was something missing from his life of contentment. Something important wasn't part of his life. 

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, fully expecting the blonde to be asleep, or at least half asleep. He figured it would take ten minutes of pounding on the blonde's door to get him to stumble over to the door and open it, still half dressed. That seemed to be the way things went every morning. What Sasuke wasn't expecting was for someone that wasn't Naruto to open the door after the first bout of knocking.

Sasuke blinked several times, his eyes running up the body before him. Thin shapely legs, black boxers barely hanging on to a narrow waist, a baggy black shirt that was too big for the wearer and was hanging off one shoulder, a picturesque neck, green eyes, the kanji for love, red hair… Sasuke immediately stopped gawking at the Kazekage.

_Shit,_ Sasuke mentally cursed. _I can't believe I was doing that!_

Gaara only blinked impassively, seemingly not awake as he stepped aside to let the raven haired jounin into Naruto's small apartment. Sasuke stepped inside and respectfully removed his sandals. Sasuke moved and sat at Naruto's table. Gaara sat opposite of him, picking up his still steaming coffee and taking a sip.

Sasuke felt awkward in the ensuing silence. Why was Gaara at Naruto's apartment? …Unless all those rumors of the two being lovers was true…

"Gaara?" Sasuke spoke, looking up at the red head. Gaara looked up from his coffee and blinked at him, his face blank. Sasuke felt himself blushing, but he didn't know why. "Why are you at Naruto's apartment?"

Gaara blinked a few more times. "Because I got here early."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh…"

Gaara sighed. "My rooms that I normally stay in weren't prepared yet so Naruto let me stay with him."

"Oh." Sasuke mouthed. Gaara rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his coffee. Sasuke started to twiddle his fingers.

"I'm going to go wake the idiot up…" Sasuke said absently, standing from his seat. Gaara nodded absently. Sasuke wasn't quite sure why he was telling the Kazekage what he was doing, or why he was acting the way he was around Gaara… but Sasuke didn't really want to analyze it.

Barging through the blonde's bedroom door, Sasuke noted that there was no where for Gaara to really sleep… other than the bed with Naruto. Sasuke bristled at the thought. With annoyance clouding his mind, the raven haired jounin snatched the blonde's pillow and smacked his face with it a few times.

"Waahhh!" Naruto shouted taken completely by surprise and scared out of whatever dream he had been having. Naruto flailed around for a while, his eyes darting around and he caught sight of Sasuke, who was having a hard time covering his sniggers. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You are so dead!" Naruto shouted, tackling Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke couldn't catch himself as he fell, and hit the ground, blonde on top of him and pinning him to the ground. Naruto crowed out his victory, and the bedroom door opened. Naruto and Sasuke both turned their heads to see a still out of it Gaara wander into the room.

"I'm taking a shower," the red head mumbled and stumbled into the adjoining bathroom. Sasuke and Naruto could only stare after him, both of them blushing.

"Get off me you dobe!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto bristled at the nickname.

"It's not like I _want_ to be on you teme!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke twitched.

"If you didn't want to be on me, you shouldn't have _jumped_ on me!" Sasuke shouted back. The bathroom door banged open.

"Can you two please take your love affair else where? I'm trying to take a shower here," Gaara said, a towel barely hanging on to his waist. Sasuke felt a nosebleed coming on, and if Naruto's face was anything to go by, so did he. Sasuke could only watch as the bathroom door slammed shut again.

"Love affair!" Naruto shouted, outraged that Gaara would even suggest something like that. The blonde got off the prone Sasuke and stamped over to the bathroom door. "Why would I want his hands all over me? Ewww…. Mental image!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Standing up, the raven haired boy walked over to the blonde and bopped him.

"Dobe…" he said. The door opened again and this time a wet Gaara was standing there looking at the two of them, his towel once again barely hanging onto his slim hips. Sasuke brought a hand absently to his nose.

"It sure seems to me that you want his hands all over you Naruto," Gaara said. Naruto could only sputter incoherently. Gaara looked over to Sasuke, his eyes running over his body, and Sasuke felt a searing heat ghost over his body where Gaara looked. "And it seems as if the Uchiha here wants to get his hands all over me…"

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke who could only gape. Gaara smirked and leaned close to the raven haired boy.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," the red head purred into Sasuke's ear, eliciting a shiver of excitement. Gaara chuckled.

"Now, if you two perverts would excuse me, I'm going to take a shower," Gaara said and shut the door on the two rivals. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for a while.

"…" even Naruto couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

Lunch brought its own set of problems for the last remaining Uchiha. Naruto had decided to bug him all day, half of the time asking what Gaara had whispered in his ear and the other half just going on and on about Sakura. Sasuke was pretty sure that the muscles in his face were as strong as the ones in his arms from all the twitching they were doing. Sasuke wanted to hit his blonde friend, but was barely resisting the childish urge. 

The two rivals and friends had settled down for lunch at their old training grounds, and were soon joined by their pink haired friend. Naruto immediately latched onto the girl, who only sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the display, having grown used to it over the long time of knowing the two sitting across from him. It seemed that the entire rookie 9 were joining up for this little lunch, Sasuke didn't think he had been informed of this.

Kiba had a blushing Hinata attached to his arm and a giant Akamaru following behind. Shino was walking a bit behind the two, but was obviously a part of their conversation. Next came Shikamaru and Temari. Sasuke wasn't very surprised by the fact that the lazy nin had been whipped into submission by the fan wielding Suna nin. Ino was walking with Chouji and the two were apparently sharing a bag of chips. The team Gai showed up. Neji was trying to ignore a still hyper Lee, and Tenten was just shaking her head at the two of them. Sasuke almost felt out of place among all of the people he knew.

Conversations were about missions and relationships, and whatever other gossip was going around. Sasuke almost choked on his tea when Lee swore he saw Kakashi and Gai quote "fighting with their mouths" against a tree somewhere earlier that day. Sasuke just couldn't comprehend it. It was beyond comprehension, it was confounding. Sasuke decided that the best thing to do was to ignore that particular kernel of information.

After a while of hearing all that the others had to say, Sasuke started feeling out of place and he just wanted to get away. It wasn't as if any of them were talking to him anyway. Even Naruto was seemingly ignoring him. Sasuke shrugged it off and gathered his things. He walked away, thinking of waving, but when he turned it seemed as if no one had noticed him leave. Sasuke was off in a swirl of leaves.

"I can't help but hope that this doesn't turn out bad…" Sakura said to the group, who nodded.

"I know what you mean… but you all know otouto," Temari said. "What he wants… he gets."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Understatement."

Temari laughed and the rest of the group shook their heads, silently hoping that all would turn out well with the Uchiha and the Kazekage.

* * *

Gaara yawned from his position of sitting on Naruto's roof. Lunch was a nice and quiet time, especially since he'd "coerced" all of the others into having lunch together. Gaara chuckled at his own diabolicalness. Was diabolicalness even a word? Gaara shrugged it off. Maybe his frame of mind had something to do with the fact that he didn't sleep very well last night. Something about sharing a bed with Naruto (all the blonde's idea, of course) just made sleep near impossible for the red head. Gaara grabbed the coffee beside him and gulped some down. 

A black blur traveling across the rooftops alerted Gaara to the fact that he would most likely have company soon. Gaara shifted his lunch so that it would all be on one side. A shadow fell over Gaara's right side, and the red head patted the open space beside him.

"Sit down Uchiha," Gaara said, turning to face the raven haired boy. Sasuke sat down as indicated and swung his legs over the edge in a very juvenile matter. Gaara smiled a bit.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Sasuke asked. Gaara shrugged.

"I'm not good around large numbers of… friends. Besides, they'd just ignore me anyway… and my lunch break is only two hours long," Gaara said. He looked at the sky. "Now it's only a little over an hour…"

Sasuke smiled softly at the Kazekage. The way the sun hit the pale boy's skin and hair, and the way the wind blew just so, made the red head even more attractive. Sasuke mentally cursed himself. He was so not saying that Gaara was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. No way, no how. Gaara wasn't a sex god. Sasuke mentally cursed again.

Gaara chuckled at the look on Sasuke's face. Whatever the raven haired boy was thinking, it sure played out in an interesting set of emotions on his face. Gaara couldn't help but grin.

Sasuke looked over at the red head at his chuckle and instantly froze. Gaara was smiling… and it wasn't a crazy smile either. The red head looked generally happy (if not a little creepy). Sasuke thought that he should smile more often.

"So why aren't you off with the group?" Gaara asked once Sasuke's attention was back on him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess that they forgot that I was there…" Sasuke said. "They weren't talking to me, so I left."

Gaara nodded in understanding, taking a bite of his sandwich. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the Kazekage. Gaara cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Gaara asked once he had swallowed his sandwich. Sasuke's fingers itched to move.

"There's…" Sasuke trailed off. Sasuke leaned over and licked the fleck of white from the corner of Gaara's mouth. Gaara froze and Sasuke hastily retreated.

"I'm so-…" Sasuke started to say, but a warm mouth covered his own. Sasuke dimly registered that it was Gaara who was kissing him, but that only made him want to respond more.

Gaara's somewhat chapped lips covered Sasuke's smooth ones in a moment of pure bliss before pulling back. Sasuke reached forward and pulled the red head back, wrapping his other arm around Gaara's shoulders before his mouth crashed back onto the red head's. Gaara's arms instantly went to Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer as his lips moved against the raven haired boys. Sasuke's fingers were burying themselves in Gaara's silky hair, and he unconsciously moaned as Gaara's tongue traced his lips. Gaara's tongue immediately took its chance and pushed into Sasuke's open mouth. Sasuke's world turned on its axis.

Gaara's tongue was in his mouth. The sweet taste of caramel and apples invaded Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke barely registered that it was the taste of Gaara. Something warm and wet brushed against his tongue and began feeling its way around his mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny. Sasuke groaned and his tongue came to meet Gaara's. They both broke away for a brief moment for air before diving back in. Tongues and teeth clashed as both boys fought for dominance. Gaara's tongue coerced Sasuke's into his mouth and the red head began to suck on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke moaned at the feeling, his hands tightening in Gaara's hair.

Gaara's hands began to move. His fingers racing across Sasuke's hips as his tongue clashed with the other boys. Pulling at the top Sasuke wore, Gaara managed to get his hands underneath the black material. Sasuke pulled back from their heated kiss and moaned loudly. Gaara smirked and his mouth attached itself to Sasuke's neck.

Gaara's hands pushed up under Sasuke's shirt, tracing every bit of flesh they came in contact with. Reaching Sasuke's nipples, the hands barely ghosted over the pebbled flesh before clawing at firm shoulders. Gaara's fingernails dug into skin and clawed down Sasuke's back, not breaking the skin. All the while Gaara's mouth was making a beautiful mark on the ivory neck of Sasuke.

Gasping for air, Sasuke managed to push Gaara away for a second. Lust filled eyes met for a moment and Sasuke barely managed to keep himself from jumping the red head right there.

"We need to go somewhere else," Sasuke managed to say. Gaara nodded in agreement and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Sasuke up. Sasuke took the hand and was instantly pulled into Gaara's arms. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of being held close to the other boy and heard Gaara growl as well. They were engulfed in sand and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was in a bedroom.

Gaara wasted no time. Grabbing the hem of Sasuke's shirt he pulled the material over Sasuke's head. He then immediately attached his mouth to Sasuke's collar bone, nipping at it. Sasuke clutched at Gaara's hair and felt his knees go weak. Gaara's hands trailed down Sasuke's sides as his mouth licked and nipped and came to a rest on Sasuke's ass. Sasuke pushed back on the hands, wanting to feel more of them. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Gaara bit down on his collar bone. Gaara's arms flex and Sasuke managed to get his legs around the red head's waist as he was lifted.

Both boys hissed as their erections came into contact. Even with layers of clothes between them, the contact was searing and left their knees a little weak. Gaara felt his resolve shaking; he wanted to fuck Sasuke NOW Damnit!

Gaara carried Sasuke to the bed and climbed up on it, his knees resting on the bed as he held on tight to the now squirming black haired boy. Gaara let go of the tight ass in his hands and put them on the bed, gently lowering them both.

Sasuke let his legs relax and set his feet on the bed. Gaara leaned up and their mouths met once again in a heated kiss. Gaara's left hand came to caress Sasuke's chest as his other arm held his body up. Coming to one of Sasuke's dusky nipples, Gaara's fingers closed around it and pinched. Sasuke threw his head back and arched his back. Gaara smirked and kissed his way down the now proffered neck as he continued to pinch and flick Sasuke's left nipple.

Gaara licked Sasuke's right peck and felt his mouth water as he leaned down to encase Sasuke's right nipple in his mouth. Sasuke cried out, fisting Gaara's hair and arching into his mouth. Gaara laved his tongue over the sensitive area and then lightly flicked it, his left hand mirroring his tongue's actions. Sasuke groaned and squirmed, trying to get more contact. Gaara grinned and lightly bit the nipple, his left hand once again mirroring his mouth's actions. Sasuke cried out sharply and clawed at Gaara's head. Gaara chuckled, but guessed that too much foreplay wouldn't get him what he wanted, so he stopped his teasing.

Pulling back from the welcoming body of the Uchiha, Gaara sat up only long enough to remove his shirt before once again descending on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke purred as Gaara's tongue laved over both his nipples before his mouth kissed its way southward. Gaara nipped at Sasuke's navel before thrusting his tongue into it. Sasuke sighed and one of his hands moved to clutch at the sheets of the bed. Gaara kept thrusting his tongue, mimicking what he would be doing to Sasuke later as his hands grabbed onto Sasuke's shorts.

Looking up for a moment and pausing in his play, Gaara searched Sasuke's eyes for a moment. Sasuke nearly growled, annoyed at stopping if even for the slightest of moments. Gaara grinned ferally and unbuttoned Sasuke's shorts. Sasuke watched in rapt fascination as Gaara undid his zipper. It was the moment of truth. Sasuke's erection was straining at its confinements and Sasuke himself was drowning in desire. Gaara pulled down Sasuke's shorts and boxers in one smooth move.

Gaara stared at the prize that lay before him. One flushed, tussled, and definitely aroused Uchiha was lying on his bed waiting for him to send him to the highest peak of pleasure. Gaara smirked. He would pleasure this pretty little present. He would claim this delicious looking treat and make it so that the Uchiha would be panting, straining and calling out his name, and wanting to do it all the time.

Gaara's hands trailed up parted milky white thighs. Sasuke shivered at the gentleness of it all. Gaara's hands latched onto Sasuke's hips and the last coherent thought that came into his mind was "Holy fuck he's sexy" before Gaara's mouth descended onto his proud erection.

Gaara's tongue caressed the side of the firm flesh before ghosting over the sensitive top and slit before caressing the other side. Sasuke was moaning and squirming, trying to get more of that delicious feeling. Gaara's teeth ghosted over Sasuke's tip and Sasuke shivered in barely suppressed desire. Suddenly warm hot wetness surrounded the tip of his member and Sasuke's head snapped back violently as his mouth fell open an animalistic groan passing between his lips, his hips jerking forward. Gaara's hands clutched onto the errant hips that were trying to push Sasuke's erection into his mouth. Gaara suckled on the tip, his tongue flicking over the sensitive tip and caressing the sides available. Gaara mentally smirked as he looked up Sasuke's sweaty and panting form before engulfing as much of the other boys erection as he could.

Sasuke choked on his own spit and he arched his back, his back bowing to new heights. Sasuke's hands clawed at the sheets around him, pulling and tearing the cloth. There were no words that could describe the pleasurable feeling radiating through his body at the moment. His body was singing, and Sasuke found that the words were just beyond his grasp, he was hanging on to this wild roller coaster of sensation, praying that he wouldn't be thrown off the ride.

Gaara noticed that the raven haired boy was barely restraining himself, and that if he kept this up there would be no main course in his meal. He had to stop this now or Sasuke would be too exhausted to get to what Gaara really wanted. So Gaara reluctantly released Sasuke's erection with a pop. Sasuke remembered how to breathe suddenly and he looked down at the red head with dazed eyes. Gaara grinned cheekily at him.

"There's much more where that came from," he said, ghosting his hand across the spit and precum covered erection of the other boy. Sasuke hissed and threw his head back. Gaara's grin grew and he barely managed to stand up, his own erection painfully trapped within his own too tight pants. Sasuke looked at him with questioning eyes that were clouded by lust.

"I'm just going to get something we're going to need," Gaara said reassuringly. "I'll be back in a second, and then I'll really pleasure you."

Sasuke couldn't suppress the shudder of anticipation that wracked his body at those words. Gaara ducked through a door and was back in a matter of seconds, carrying something in his hand. Setting whatever it was he had gotten, Gaara quickly shucked off his own pants and boxers. Sasuke gaped at the sight before him.

Gaara's slim frame was flushed and damp, his red hair starting to cling to his forehead, and there was his erection standing proudly and lord god was it big. Sasuke felt his mouth water and his legs part even more unconsciously. Gaara grinned at him and crawled back between the awaiting thighs.

"This might feel a little strange…" Gaara murmured, uncapping the tube of lube he had gotten the other day and coating three fingers. He hoisted Sasuke's hips up, grabbing a pillow and putting it beneath the now raised hips. Gaara licked his lips before licking the inside of Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke felt something cool caress his most intimate hole. Gaara's mouth kissed its way up his thigh to his hip, distracting Sasuke as his finger gently massaged Sasuke's pucker. Sasuke groaned and Gaara engulfed Sasuke's erection in his mouth suddenly, pushing his finger in past the tight ring of muscles. Sasuke's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream, pleasure and a hint of pain coursing through his body.

Gaara let Sasuke adjust to the new feeling of his finger intruding in his body while he suckled on the erection in his mouth. When he felt Sasuke's muscles relax he pulled his finger back before pushing it back it. The sensation it caused in Sasuke's body was strange, but it didn't hurt, so he wasn't complaining, especially since that torturous tongue was sliding over his hard flesh.

After a while of carefully fingering Sasuke's ass and suckling on his erection, enjoying the sweet maple taste of the other boy, Gaara gently pushed a second finger in. Sasuke tensed, but he didn't feel any pain, but then again the finger was barely within his body. Gaara let the raven haired boy adjust; entirely ignoring his own neglected erection. When Sasuke' was once again relaxed, he fully sheathed both fingers in the warm tightness of Sasuke's ass. Gaara groaned around the erection in his mouth and Sasuke's hips bucked forward and he cried out as the action accidentally pushed Gaara's fingers against a particularly sensitive area in his ass.

Gaara nearly gagged as Sasuke's erection was pushed down his throat, but he pulled back and began to finger Sasuke quickly, his erection calling to be sheathed in that tight heat. Sasuke flinched as the third finger was added, but quickly adjusted. Gaara sucked hard of his erection and Sasuke gasped. Gaara's fingers stretched and scissored the tight ring of muscles clamping down on them. Finally he thought the other boy was ready enough.

Sasuke gasped for air as both Gaara's fingers and his mouth left him. Sasuke's body was calling out to be touched, he was so close. He was on the brink and he knew it.

"Shhh… just hang on for one moment," Gaara said, caressing Sasuke's stomach with one hand as his other coated his erection generously in lube, hissing as the contact sent sparks flying.

"This might hurt a little bit," Gaara said, gripping Sasuke's hips and aligning his erection to the prepared hole. Sasuke bit his lip as pain shot up his spine as Gaara's tip pushed through his entrance. Gaara's cock was definitely larger than three fingers.

"Shh…" Gaara soothed as he kissed Sasuke's face and gently encased his erection with his hand. Sasuke cried out at the slickness of the hand, some lube still covering it. Gaara was gritting his teeth as he started to push his hips forward slowly into that all encasing tightness. Gaara hadn't felt anything like this… it was going to drive him crazy, this tightness.

Sasuke squirmed as Gaara finally stopped his whole erection finally in Sasuke's body. Sasuke was trying to get used to the feeling when Gaara's hips pulled back and quickly pushed back in. Sasuke cried out in pleasure as that spot was hit dead on. Gaara grinned.

"Fuck! Do that again!" Sasuke demanded, his hips straining to move, but unable to since Gaara was gripping them tightly. Gaara captured Sasuke's mouth and pulled back to thrust in once more. Sasuke's head fell back and he cried out in pleasure as that spot was hit dead on once again.

"Faster! Harder!" was Sasuke's next exclamation. Gaara started to move his hips steadily, picking up speed as he slammed his erection into Sasuke's willing body. Soon the headboard was banging noisily against the wall and Sasuke was screaming out Gaara's name every time the red head thrust back in. Gaara was breathing heavily but managed to suck on Sasuke's neck every once in a while as he thrust deeply into Sasuke's body.

Sasuke was on the brink. His vision was swimming and his body was humming. Sasuke knew that he was close, but it wasn't enough he needed more! He needed more speed, more force he needed…

Sasuke screamed out Gaara's name as Gaara's hand found his erection trapped between their bodies. Gaara grinned to himself, his own end approaching swiftly. Sasuke's head was swimming and he was living in pleasure, it was the only thing consuming his mind. He was seeing stars and then he couldn't control it any longer.

"GAARA!" Sasuke screamed as his seed exploded onto Gaara's hand and chest, his inner walls clamping down on the erection within. Gaara's thrusts became sporadic and seconds later he coated Sasuke's inner walls with his own seed, crying out Sasuke's name as he came.

Both of them lay in a panting, exhausted heap for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of the amazing sex they had just shared. Finally Gaara groaned and moved to pull out of Sasuke. Sasuke gripped his hips and silently shook his head no. Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow.

"I want to feel you in me for a while longer," Sasuke managed to say, snuggling against the warmth on him. Gaara just shrugged trying to get comfortable, they were soon asleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling warm and contented, if not a bit uncomfortable. Not quite thinking before acting, Sasuke nuzzled the warmth beside him, only to get hair in his mouth. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. That wasn't his hair. Images and sensations flooded back to him and Sasuke knew that he was bright red now, after remembering what he and Gaara did.

But the more Sasuke thought about it, the more he didn't mind. Not that he had minded in the first place. This whole thing had smoothed over whatever had been bothering. After being with Gaara, and knowing that the red head wouldn't let his newly acquired lover out of his arms for a while, Sasuke finally knew what had been missing:

Gaara.


End file.
